New Love Found
by the-despair-twins
Summary: This is about a story of two girls finding love in a group called Raimon Eleven but somehow they will be taken away... GouenjiXOc and ShirouXOc...no harsh feelings please. From the story of my friend into fanfiction. and Plese Review! :3 ON HOLD.
1. An Old Friend

Gouenji's Miracle

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

One day, the Raimon Eleven packed up to go to a festival. "I can't wait to go to the festival!" Endou said. When they got to the festival, they played lots of games and then Gouenji won a ball. "Throw it to me!" Endou said "Ok" Gouenji replied. But when he threw it, it didn't hit Endou's hands.

"Gouenji! You threw it to hard!" Endou said.

"Don't worry Endou, I'll find it!" Gouenji replied.

"This festival is way too big, we'll never find it!" Endou said grumpily.

Gouenji knew Endou was right, bit they gotta try because it's not like a ball is gonna fell to his hands. But then a ball fell in to his hands.

Then a familiar voice asked "Gouenji? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm Gouenji whoever you are" Gouenji replied. And then suddenly someone out of no where came and hugged Gouenji and spoke "I missed you, Gouenji!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Gouenji said

"Don't you remember me, Gouenji? I'm Taijiri." the girl (Taijiri) replied.

"LOVE BIRDS!" Ayame shouted. Taijiri let go of Gouenji with a red face.

"Taijiri and Gouenji sitting on a tree. K-I-S-" but Ayame wasn't able to continue because Shirou used his hands to cover her mouth.

"Uh...Gouenji where is Coach Hitomiko?" Taijiri asked.

"She is in the caravan. But why?" Gouenji replied and asked.

"Because I wanna join, silly." Taijiri replied.

"Sure you look prepared, here is your uniform." Coach Hitomiko said.

"Yey! But surprising." Taijiri said.

Then Ayame grew more purple and harder and harder.

"Shirou! Let go of Ayame!" Haruna cried.

"Oh yeah..." Shirou said but it was too late because when he let go of Ayame, she fainted for more than 5 hours.

_To be continued..._

Credits:

Thank you for reading and please don't be mean to me. First time to write story here and please...no harsh feelings.

I don't Inazuma Eleven. Please Review!


	2. Kidnapped

**Umm... really sorry about the mistakes above the Chapter 1 but that was just the title my friend gave it. And please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

**...**

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

While everyone was having a welcome back to Taijiri, Shirou stayed and looked after Ayame and then Gouenji came.

"Not joining the party, huh?" Gouenji said.

"Well, what about Ayame?" Shirou replied.

"The party is almost finish, she'll be fine" Gouenji siad and Shirou nodded and went inside. But when everyone came back Ayame was gone!

"Oh no!" they all cried out and started to search for Ayame. Taijiri was left alone inside and was eating ice cream but suddenly somebody out of no where placed a handkerchief at Taijiri's mouth so that she can't scream and tied her up. He then dragged her and put her in the back of a car.

"Oh, hi Taijiri" Ayame said.

"What are you talking about? We are _**KIDNAPPED VICTIMS**_!" Taijiri replied.

"I was just lonely" Ayame said and continued to play her harmonica.

"Where did you get a harmonica?" Taijiri asked.

"I got it from my pocket. There are a lot of things you don't wanna see in my pocket." Ayame said. Taijiri tried to reach her hand to Ayame's pocket but she was tied up.

"Hey, wait a minute! How did you get free!" Taijiri said.

"Oh that huh, well my pet beaver did it." Ayame said. She then grabbed a beaver from her pocket and bit Taijiri's rope.

"Yes! I'm free!" Taijiri said.

Then RayDark came and opened the door.

"What's with all the ruckus?" he demnded angrily.

"Nothing DarkRay." Ayame said.

"It's RayDark!" he then threw them to a warehouse.

"You'll never get us alive DarkRay!"

"It's DarkRay..ugh Raydark and you are right you die first." he replied and pointed a gun at them.

_**To be continued...**_

Please review! :)__


	3. New Love

**Hey people! This is the exciting chapter of the story and thanks to anyone who will review. No harsh feelings please of who ever is against this pairings. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

**...**

Chapter 3: Love

When he pointed a gun at them, Taijiri paniced. But as quickly as she can Ayame grabbed a skunk from her pocket and threw it to RayDark. The skunk was about to use its odor so as quickly as they can, they jumped right out of the ware house.

They were able to get out because the skunk that Ayame threw distracted RayDark.

(P.S. No body is gonna die in this story because it's a part of the story. This happened during midnight.)

Suddenly they both closed their eyes afraid of death and suddenly Gouenji and Shirou appeared and caught them. Gouenji caught taijiri and Shirou caught Ayame.

They caught them bridal style. Gouenji and Taijiri both blushed and Shirou and Ayame smiled at each other and looked at the two.

"We had a long sto-" Ayame said and was cut off by Shirou by kissing her and she kissed back.

"What a cute coupl-" Taijiri was not able to finish her sentence as well and Gouenji kissed her. Taijiri's eyes widened and just kissed back. What else could she do.

"I was so worried!" Shirou said and Ayame smiled.

"Ahem...ahem...Shirou your not the online one.." Gouenji said while blushing and made Taijiri blush.

They looked at each other and dropped the girls and Taijiri started a conversation with Ayame.

"Your pocket is the strangest thing I've ever heard and seen Ayame!" Taijiri said.

Ayame giggled. The boys stared at them and just smiled.

"Let's just go home!" the boys said and the girls said "Okay!" and they walked off and they noticed the beautiful sunrise at the east.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**That's it people I hope you enjoyed and please send me any requests of any pairings you want and any reviews is possible and for people who don't know RayDark. He is Kageyama. Special thanks to those who reviewed! :)**


	4. Double Date

**Hello people! I'm back to add one more chapter. Well, this might be the last chapter but I'll try and make more ideas and make more chapters. If you see any mistakes please review and tell it to me. Hope you enjoy this story. And no harsh feelings please. :)**

**...**

Chapter 4: Double Date

Everyone has returned home safe and Naijeru and Fuyuka started a relationship. When they got home Gouenji dragged Taijiri to a corner and asked her to a date.

"Umm...you've been through a lot Taijiri but will you please go on a date with me?" Gouenji asked while blushing andTaijiri blushed really hard.

"Um...ok" Taijiri answered and Gouenji's eyes widened and looked at her. She was looking down with happiness in her eyes.

Then Ayame was with Shirou having a walk at the park. Shirou looked at her.

"Ayame...are you busy tonight? If your not can you go out with me?" Shirou continued without hesitation.

"Of course! Shirou." She then smiled at him with a cheerful face. Ayame was holding Shirou's hands while walking and decided to meet up with Taijiri and Gouenji. When they got to the said place...they were surprised.

"Oh my I don't believe it." Ayame said. Gouenji and Taijiri was now together and was kissing. Taijiri broke the kiss and blushed hard.

"We're going out tonight!" Taijiri said proudly.

"Us too!" Ayame said happily.

"Why don't we have a double date?" Gouenji asked.

"Since were all going out with another one why not! We agree Gouenji!" Shirou said and both girls nodded.

During night, they all wore fancy clothes nope not really but the best clothes they had. They first went to a movie house and wattch a romantic movie called "The Princess Dream". Afterwards they went to a restaurant and ate dinner. They ordered some food but then taijiri felt a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Gouenji asked.

"Well, I just remembered something but I'm fine now." Taijiri replied and they continued eating. When they came home they went to their rooms and slept. But then Taijiri and Ayame woke up at midnight and suddenly Taijiri's eyes widened and fainted. Ayame paniced but then she remembered her pocket. She grabbed a wheel barrow in her pocket and used it to put her back in her room. Afterwards, she went to her room and everyone is asleep again.

_**To be continued...**_

**That's it people no harsh feelings please. :) Thanks to anyone who reviewed but I guess they're none. X( I hope you reviewed please... :) **

_**"Keep your smiles evryday and don't get scared at any rides like Anchor's Away" **_


	5. Naijeru's Arrival

**Um...hello people special thanks to the followin please:**

**FarahXMidori**

**Floric 1434**

**ChocLuvr101**

**For reviewing and ChocLuvr101 for being my friend. On with the story!**

**...**

Chapter 5: Naijieru's Arrival

When Ayame woke up she immidiately went to Taijiri's room and found her combing her hair.

"Hey Taijiri! Good Morning!" Ayame said and Taijiri looked at her direction and smiled.

"Well, hello Ayame." She answeredback and grabbed something from her pocket. She was surprised when there was a drawer in there but it is not Ayame's drawer...it was hers!

"What is my drawer doing in your pocket?" she exclaimed.

"Ughh...umm...nothing...I don't remember putting it there." she said while running from the grip of Taijiri and they just ended up both laughing. They went out for a walk and found a taxi just near by.

"i wonder who could that be?" Taijiri said.

"I dunno." Ayame said while kicking a soccer ball to the sky.

"Hi Naijeru-onii-san!" Taijiri shouted for Naijeru to hear and he waved back.

"Onii-san?" everyone suddenly asked and Taijiri was shocked.

"Eh...what are you doing here? I thought I was only with Ayame?" Taijiri said.

"We came out of her pocket." Gouenji and Shirou explained loud enough for naijeru to hear.

"Wierd pocket Ayame! Really wierd!" Taijiri protested. "Well, Naijeru is my brother and he is ussually the goalkeeper of their team and we ussually quarrel he has this crush on Fu-" Taijiri added and was cut off.

"Ok you went to far. Let me introduce my self okay!" Naijeru said while putting his hands on his sister's mouth and Taijiri trying to scream!

"Mmm...you...little!" she tried to speak but she couldn't and everyone just laughed.

"I'm Naijeru Endou, cousin of Mamoru Endou and brother of Taijiri Endou." he said "I am a goalkeeper." he added. Taijiri put his hands off and said "Let go off me you jerk!" she protested but he just wouldn't let go and all girls gave him death glares which made him shiver and let go of Taijiri. Fuyuka looked at him and tried to recall him but she couldn't.

"Eh...were you with Taijiri when she was young?" Fuyuka asked.

"Yes he was but he never ever want to go out of the house but he changed now." Taijiri said.

"Oh!" everyone said. Endou walked up to him and did their "Secret Handshake". And all eyes turned to them and Touko just surprisingly hugged Endou making him blush Tsunami getting jealous and Natsumi turned away with anger obviously showing up. Her face become even more redder because of anger.

"That's it Touko! You let go of Endou-kun!" Natsumi expressed with anger and they all started to laugh but Touko started running.

"What did I do?" Touko said while running.

"Don't deny it you ja****s!" Natsumi said.

"Natsumi-chan! Wathch your mouth!" Taijiri said.

"Jerk!" Tsunami said while chasing Endou.

"Hey what did I do?" Endou replied.

"Insane People" Taijiri said with a sigh and went away. No body noticed her go away but where did she even go to?

"Hey Taiji-. Where is that girl?" Ayame said.

"Hey guys! Taijiri is gone! Yo People!" Ayame shouted. Everyone was now worried and they all started to look for Taijiri.

"Oh great! I came and she disappeared!" Naijeru said.

"Where are you Taijiri?" Gouenji said while worrying.

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, thanks for reading and sorry if these story is short but I promise I'm gonna make a lot more chapters. Arrigato to those who are liking this fic. I can put you here and make stories if you send some requests. And I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Please Review. Sayonara for now.**


	6. Missing Taijiri?

**Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry if I didn't update some stories for a while. Well I don't own Inazuma Eleven. On with the story and thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if it's just to those who are liking this fic! :)**

**...**

Chapter 6: Missing Taijiri?

"Taijiri!" Ayame said and shouted.

"Where are you Taijiri?" they all shouted then looked at Ayame then to her pocket.

"Ugh...guys...your not thinking...to are you?..." Ayame said nervously.

"To Ayame's pocket!" everyone shouted. "INSANE PEOPLE!INSANE!" Ayame shouted as they started to chase her.

"Can these people get any crazier?" Naijeru said. He then started to look everywhere but they forgot the one place Taijiri loved to got to...the beach.

The breeze of the air was clean. She (Taijiri) loved the ocean. She would go to it everyday she was probably thinking _"I wonder if their wondering where I am...I think I should really get back."_ she tought while looking down.

"I have an idea, since Endou-kun is hungry why don't we eat first and look for her afterwards?" Fuyuka said. "All right!" they all replied.

"Um...Ayame why don't you just get her out of your pocket?" Natsumi suggested.

"Sure...I'll try." Ayame replied and tried to get Taijiri out of her pocket but instead she grabbed her pet monkey. "Oops" she said and put it back and tried to grab her but now she grabbed Taijiri's diary. (P.S. Ayame's pocket is just about 2-5centimeters).

"Sorry guys...but I just couldn't get her if she never took me to that place." Ayame said apologizing.

"It's alright Ayame." they said "Just get these animals back into your pocket!" Natsumi screeched.

Animals:

Snake, Gorrilla, Monkeys, Lions, Tigers, Birds, Elephants, and other animals found in a zoo.

"All right." Ayame said and then she snapped suddenly all of the animals were gone back into her pocket before the tigers and lions can eat their food...she placed them back.

"Taijiri" Gouenji muttered slowly.

"She'll be fine." Naijeru said and pat his back. Gouenji nodded. Then a girl called Kasumi, one of Taijiri's and Ayame's team members and goalkeepers.

"Ayame-chan!" she proested. "What is it Kasumi-chan?" Ayame replied. "Taijiri-chan" she said in between exhaustion. "What? What about her?" Ayame said.

"We found her at the beach unconcious the coach said she fainted." Ayame's eyes widened and everyone followed Kasumi towards the beach.

"There she is." Kasumi said pointing to Taijiri's unconcious body and they walked up to her Gouenji was first who reached her anyway.

"Hey wake up." Gouenji said.

But Taijiri didn't wake up but after 5 seconds she woke up and released her self from Gouenji's grip. "Hey who are you?" Taijiri spoke and he had worried look on his face. Ayame noticed her eyecolor has changed and Kasumi spoke as fast as she can "Oi! Gouenji-kun get away from her that's not Taijiri-chan!". Ayame said "That's Taijiri's split personality sister it's Kerimasu-chan." and Gouenji's eyes widened he noticed her eye colors change too. "Let go of me." Taijiri's sister said and pushed Gouenji afterwards she fainted and Gouenji was about to touch when Ayame said "Wait no! She'll become Kerimasu-chan again" so he didn't dare to touch her.

Ayame grabbed something from her pocket...a taxi cab and placed Taijiri inside and Gouenji rode with them. He was worried about Taijiri a lot.

Ayame said before going "I'm sorry we can't tell you its Taijiri's secret." and then she left.

_**To be continued...**_

**Merry Christmas to everyone and special thanks to those who reviewed and Ayame would like to say someting.**

**Ayame: Meki-chan my pocket was supposed to be funny not emotional-.**

**Me: Okay now she shut up bye for a while and thanks to those who reviewed. :)**


	7. Secret Reaveled

**Hi people! Thanks for reviewing from the previous chapter and hope you forgive me for making a story short. I also apologize for not updating soon. Please review in this chapter too and hope you enjoy my first fic. Sorry to for the grammar mistakes. Thanks for those who became my friends. Hope you enjoy. On with the story! :)**

**...**

Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

They went with Kasumi and Ayame to tell the story of Taijiri.

"Actually she has no sister. That is her split personality its her total opposite." Ayame explained. "Kerimesu-chan sometimes appear during our match-up games and we all ended up losing." Kasumi added.

"Remember everyday even in one single lost, Taijiri keeps her smile up and always does hard to become better." Ayame said. "But Kerimasu-chan's way to different..." Kasumi said then they heard some groans and Taijiri was struggling. Gouenji was about to touch her when... "Stop! Don't do that Gouenji if you do Kerimasu will win against their fight!" he grinned of anger and smashed his hand to the table making it crack for a bit.

"I can't just stand here while my girlfriend suffers!" Gouenji said which made Naijeru spit out the Strawberry Ice tea he was drinking and said "What?".

"Naijeru-kun!" Fuyuka shouted.

"You mean Taijiri-chan didn't tell you yet?" Ayame said.

"Well, yeah I just came this morning Ayame." he replied.

"Well, Taijiri is Gouenji's girlfriend." Shirou said.

"Fuyuka told us that-" Ayame said and was cut off by Fuyuka and placed a sign to keep quiet to Ayame and Ayame nodded so she let go.

"Wait a minute!" Ayame grabbed into her pocket and grabbed a hospital bed and a dextross.

"Stop that this instant! Stop getting all those things from the hospital!" Natsumi cried.

"Fine!" Ayame said with a sigh and placed everything back.

"So your taking stuff from other places?" a voice from behind them spoke.

"Taijiri...is that really you?" Gouenji said.

"Who else do you think" she said with a bright smile and Gouenji hugged and then kissed her. Taijiri smiled.

"What happened all I remember that I was at the beach?" Taijiri said.

"Well, you fainted and turned to Kerimasu again." Kasumi said getting out of Ayame's pocket.

"Oh." she answered back. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys...it's just that...I never expected it to...you know...happen here." she added. Taijiri frowned and showed a sad face and everyone soon did, too.

"No! You can't worry about your problems now Taijiri! No! Not now!" Ayame said. tsunami showed his thumbed up happy-go-lucky sign. "It'll be fine!" Tsunami said.

"Arrigato Tsunami-kun!" tijiri said and bowed but afterwards she left the room.

"I'll go after her!" Ayame and Gouenji both said.

They found Taijiri frowning and Gouenji quickly saw her getting confused and then she fainted.

"Better hold back Gou-. Where did he go?" Ayyame said and saw Gouenji moving forward towards Taijiri's unconcious body.

"No, Gouenji wait!" Ayame said. "Huh?" Gouenji exclaimed. Taijiri started glowing and here we go again...eye color change.

"That's the wierdest thing about Taijiri..." someone behind spoke. They saw Naijeru.

"This never happens this long but for the meantime lets-" Ayame spoke and fainted and soon her hair color changed into yellow.

"Uh-oh Ayame's split personality...Rin-chan!" Kasumi said out of Ayame's pocket. "get back in there Kasumi!" Taijiri shouted but soon she started struggling and pain came to her.

"Ugh..." Taijiri exclaimed. "Captain..." Kasumi said.

"Huh? Where am I and who are you people?" Rin-chan said.

"Rin-chan, too! Oh brother!" Kasumi said. "Girls! Do your thing!" suddenly 16 girls came out of Ayame's 5 centimeter pocket and made Kerimasu and Rin faint then they gave them to Gouenji and Fubuki. They carried them to...a taxi cab. (Where did the taxi cab came from exactly ...Fubuki pulled it out Ayame's pocket!) They got back to Natsumi's house and laid them on the bed soon Taijiri was back to normal and Ayame's hair was back to normal.

"Ugh...what the...w-what is going on here?" Taijiri and Ayame groaned.

"Ayame.." Shirou said.

"Taijiri..." Gouenji said.

"Gouenji!" Taijiri said and burst into hapiness and came to hug Gouenji and he hugged her back. The same thing happened to Ayame and Shirou and then Fuyuka went over and kissed Naijeru and he blushed, enjoying the kiss they started making out.

"Go get a room!" Ayame and Taijiri shouted.

Suddenly Fuyuka fainted and Taijiri caught the same idea.

"Fuyuka...no Fuyuppe can't have one, too..." Taijiri muttered.

"A what?" Naijeru said and he frowned when the thought came to his mind and everyone turned to Taijiri and said "A what?".

"A split personality...or also called as split personality sister."

_**To be continued...**_

**Me: Sorry but I ran out of ideas so I asked for some of my friends suggestions so this is what they told me...having split personalities.**

**Ayame: You would like to make my pocket be even funnier!**

**Shirou: Cool down Ayame *calms Ayame out***

**Gouenji: Continue with your work Meki-chan.**

**Me: Anyways please review sorry if this chapter turned out badly and short but like before I ran ou of ideas.X( Anyways please review and here is a summary for the next chapter:**

_**Ayame and all the other girls are having wierd dreams and Fuyuka knew why their having them but will she ever tell? **_

**Me: Sayonara for now! And soon I'll use some japanes words for the chapters bye for now! Arrigato to those who reviewed! :)**


	8. Troubles In Dreams Part 1

**Hey people time for chapter 8! Sorry for not updating soon but I stayed in the province and I forgot to tell mhy mom to bring her Globe Tatoo. So there's no internet anyways Floric1434 Ayame has a message for you:**

**Ayme: My pocket existed because I made it using my own style so it will be exactly as I want it to be. That's the answer to your question and Meki-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Me: On with the story. I don't own Inazuma Eleven just the Ocs.**

**...**

Chapter 8: Troubles In Dreams Part 1

While Taijiri and Ayame was sleeping and Naijeru was watching over Fuyuppe. They were dreaming.

Taijiri's P.O.V.

_I was in a paradise it's like what she exactly wanted it to be and someone was there reaching out his hand. I was wondering who that was well then I better find out but as soon as I got closer and closer the pardise was turning into a horrible polluted place more like a waste land full of dusgusting and sickening stuff but suddenly I woke up and scremed._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted and covered my mouth afraid to wake up the others but Gouenji went to me and asked "Why are you screaming?" I answered back "I had a nightmare."

Ayame's P.O.V.

_I was dreaming thatIwas in a beautiful paradise with Shirou and we were having so much fun and then I saw a strange figure. I walked up to it leaving Shirou behind but then suddenly it became dark that I can't see a thing but then suddenly I saw Shirou kissing a girl and I cried and cried of sorrow that i got to deppressed and die. Then I woke up and screamed._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I exclaimed.

"Why what happened Shirou was there and I realized I was just dreaming and said "I had a nightmare..".

Normal P.O.V.

When Taijiri and Ayame told them about there dreams Fuyuppe flinched. "I think I know why..." she said.

"Know what?" Ayame and Taijiri said.

"I can tell why you are having nightmares..." Fuyuka answered.

"Why?" Taijiri asked.

"Mostly people have nightmares as signal for their bad luck...so they have a lot of things that happened to you two about bad luck but if your having nightmares it will be the worst of the worst bad luck you'll ever know... and experience." Fuyuppe explained.

Taijiri and Ayame flinched.

Ayame said "I dreamt that Shirou would betray me for someone else and I'll die of deppression."

Fuyuka flinched.

"I dreamt that I was in a paradise...the perfect paradise I want. But suddenly someone streched out his hands for me and as soon as I got closer and closer... the paradise turned into a wasteland!" Taijiri said and explained her dream like Ayame did.

Fuyuka flinched even more.

"Hey how come you got nightmares...I want to have one too! Naijeru exclaimed excitedly.

"If your wanting to have nightmares means you wanna have bad luck..." Fuyuppe said.

"Oh...never mind..." Naijeru answered back.

"Ayame your dream signals that your split personality sister...Rin-chan will take over your body in a few days and Shirou will learn to love her that he won't let you be Ayame again...he'll rather chose Rin-chan instead of you..." Fuyuka explained what Ayame's dream's meaning was.

Hearing this Ayame glared at Shirou and he frowned knowing his future and Ayame said "Arrigato Fuyuppe-chan." and Shirou whispered into her ear " I will never trade or leave you for any other girl cause it takes me 3 years to be used to be away from you." and Ayame smiled.

"I won't let Shirou leave me so..." Ayame smiled sheepishly and grabbed chains from her pocket and tied Shirou to a chair. "I'll refrain from turning to Rin-chan...who is incredibly good in singing to refrain Shirou from falling inlove with her." Ayame said.

"Ayame let me go and sorry if I say this Ayame you baka let me go!" Shirou said and Ayame raged and raced after him.

"Taijiri I'm sorry but your dream signals something you won't really want to hear so I'm really sorry so here I go:

You'll fin d someone and leave Gouenji-kun because your starting to falll in love with him but it will change your future alot. Being with Gouenji-kun means that you will have a nice and succesful future but when you leave him...your future will become worst and Gouenji might die in depression and your future will turn into a destructive disaster and your new to be boyfriend fortells might be someone really evil. That's why your future will change badly." Fuyuppe said.

"Wow my _**girlfriend**_ is great!" Naijeru said.

"Na-naijeru-kun..." Fuyuka said and blushed.

"Oh...how cute..." Ayame said.

"Onii-chan? huh..." Taijiri said shocked.

"Hehehe...Fuyuka and Naijeru sitting on a tree K-I-S-" Ayame said and Shirou covered her mouth.

"Don't go there Ayame..." Shirou said but Ayame kept struggling and finally kicked him off.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Taijiri continued Ayame's song and Fuyuka and Naijeru blushed super red.

But then something forced Taijiri to ran away from them and Ayame, Shirou, and Gouenji followed her.

"Taijiri!" Ayame said but she was just looking outside wide-eyed. Her hair flew in the direction of the wind and then...something horrible happened...

_**To be continued...**_

**That's it hope you liked it and sorry for the wrong grammar in every chapter and Please Review.**

**Ayame: You always say that and where's the part of my **_**pocket**_**!**

**Me: Shut up. Bye and please review. *Tortures Ayame***

**Ayame: I was kidding!**


	9. Troubles In Dreams Part 2

**Hello people! Welcome to Chapter 9 and if you want to put yourself in this fic tell me the following things:**

**Name:**

**Crush:**

**Description about your Oc:**

**Ayame: Um...the first one to put in is Miyako no just kidding. Meki-chan wanted to put her in and she agreed hehe...XP**

**Me: Stop it Ayame and you can't have the same entries than the ones that are there before and the following people are not allowed to be your crushes:**

**Gouenji**

**Shirou**

**Fidio**

**Hiroto**

**Gouenji:Umm...this review form LoveHealsEverything... I DO NOT WANT MEKI-CHAN TO CONTINUE NOT JUST TO MAKE OUT WITH TAIJIRI-CHAN AGAIN!**

**Okies don't be shy if you want to be in and I don't own Inazuma Eleven just the Oc's but not the entries.**

**...**

Chapter 9: Troubles In Dreams Part 2

Natsumi's P.O.V.

_I was dreaming that Endou was with Fuyuppe kissing her and I was with anger and I ended up killing her. Endou was ashamed to be my boyfriend and all the place started to get darker and darker and soon I don't see anything and I saw my love ones which made me smile but they all started to vanish away all of them. Mamoro-kun, Taijiri-chan, Ayame-chan and a lot more others._

"!" I woke up and screamed and Endou came and hugged me and then asked "What happened?" and I answered "Endou-kun I wanna see Fuyuka-chan." and I hugged him.

Haruna's P.O.V.

_I had this dream that I was near a lake and from afar it looked beautiful so I came closer and closer and closer but when I got there, the picture changed into a polluted place but then I saw Onii-chan but then he started to turn around leaving me behind but then I saw Taijiri and Ayame staring at me laughing and they started moving away too. Soon the place became darker and darker and soon I was alone...crying in the dark._

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! No Onii-chan don't go! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I woke up and screamed.

"Haruna, what's wrong?" Kidou asked me. I hugged and started crying and he took me to Fuyuka and we met along with Endou and Natsumi.

Normal P.O.V.

_**With Ayame and Taijiri...**_

"Uh...Finally I reached Tokyo, Japan." a familiar friend of Taijiri spoke.

"Ayame what are you gonna do about your dream?" Taijiri asked looking down.

"I'm tying Shirou up and if I felt pain I'll just move away from him how about you?" Ayame asked and answered. Taijiri wasn't able to answer because she spotted someone "Miyako-chan?" then she took a closer look. "It is Miyako-chan!" Taijiri started running towards the figure and hugged Miyako really tight "Ugh...Taijiri...your...choking...me." Miyako said when she turned purple and Taijiri let go.

"Who's Miyako?" Ayame asked.

_**Back with Fuyuka and the others...**_

"Your dream first Natsumi?" Fuyuka asked.

"I kinda dreamt that I was dreaming that Endou was with Fuyuppe kissing her and I was with anger and I ended up killing her. Endou was ashamed to be my boyfriend and all the place started to get darker and darker and soon I don't see anything and I saw my love ones which made me smile but they all started to vanish away all of them. Mamoro-kun, Taijiri-chan, Ayame-chan and a lot more others." Natsumi answered.

"I believe that your dream means that all love in our team will go nuts like exchanging love for example those who have been couples might fall in love with her friends couple and that couple might not like his couple anymore like the example Ayame and Shirou might ruin Gouenji and Taijiri's rellationship and might be Ayame and Gouenji or Taijiri and Shirou." Fuyuppe said and told about Natsumi's dream.

"Oh" she said and she started panicking. She can't belive that it could happen. "But Taijiri won't be affected because of her dream." Fuyuka said. "How about you Haruna?" Fuyuppe asked. "Well I had this dream that I was near a lake and from afar it looked beautiful so I came closer and closer and closer but when I got there, the picture changed into a polluted place but then I saw Onii-chan but then he started to turn around leaving me behind but then I saw Taijiri and Ayame staring at me laughing and they started moving away too. Soon the place became darker and darker and soon I was alone...crying in the dark." Haruna told her.

"But that's impossible...I don't know what your dream means Haruna...I'm sorry" Fuyuppe apologized.

_**Back with Ayame and Taijiri...**_

"Well Miyako is my childhood friend and she has a crush on H-" Taijiri was cut off by Miyako because she dumped her with corn using her corn launcher. "Umm...Taijiri let me just do my introduction. Okay?" Miyako said with a glare at Taijiri and Taijiri gulped.

"I'm Miyako and I'm Taijiri's childhood friend. I am sometimes hardheaded." Miyako explained but Taijiri cut in the conversation "Miyako is pretty hotheaded sometime, but a bit unsocialable because of her shyness to talk to others. Talkative with friends and protective of them. Loves soccer and is works as one of the forwards or midfielders. Love for treeclimbing, but is somewhat afraid of heights. Chilhood friend of Burn, Gazelle and Hiroto. One of the only people to stop Burn and Gazelle from arguing. Has a secret crush on Hiroto and Fidio, but is stuck between them. Stuck with an overprotective brother, Selim. Has waist-lenght brown hair with long messy bangs and sky blue eyes." Taijiri introduced her.

"Yeah, right Theamasu!" Miyako said playfully while she patted her back.

"Hey don't call me that!" Taijiri said.

"Call you what?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, Theamasu is her real name." Miyako said and Ayame was left mouth opened.

"Miyako!" Taijiri shouted. Taijiri started chasing her and she climbed a tree. A very high one but Taijiri just stopped and watched her remembering she was afraid of heights. That tree was atleast 30 feet tall.

"Heh, that's way to high Miya." Taijiri said and smirked.

Miyako's P.O.V.

I was shaking because Taijiri was right it was way to high. But I kept thinking _"How could I be a treeclimber if i'm afraid of hieghts? Why did I have love for treeclimbing anyway?"_. I always kept this thought in mind while I was in that tree _"Must not look down, must not!"._ I kept thinking that but then I felt something poking my foot. "Uh-oh" I said.

Normal P.O.V.

Taijiri was poking Miyako's foot so that she will go down. But then Miyako didn't go down on her own...she fell off the tree! She closed her eyes afraid to feel the pain but she felt something touching her...no it wasn't a something it was someone.

It was...Hiroto. Miyako blushed really red even redder than a tomato. Hiroto caught her bridal style and he was blushing too. Miyako got off him and just hid behind Ayame and Taijiri.

"Oh, hi Hiroto!" Taijiri and Ayame greeted.

'H-h-hi Hiroto." Miyako said nervously.

"Wanna ride home using my roadroller?" Ayame asked.

"Where are you gonna get it anyway, um...is that Ayame?" Miyako asked.

'Why yes get ready I'll get it from my 5 centimeter pocket." Ayame answered.

"Here I go!" she added. And before even Miyako and Hiroto could blink she grabbed her roadroller from her pocket and they were both really surprised.

"B-b-b-but How?" Miyako asked surprised.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, How?" Hiroto asked too.

"Easy there are alot of things in my pocket that you don't want to see." Ayame said while she grabbed a Tyranosaurus-Rex from her pocket.

"Um...Ayame you do realize that your pet will eat us all do you?" Taijiri asked.

"Ooops..." Ayame said.

"Run for your lives!" Taijiri screamed and they all started running towards Ayame's roadroller. "Step on it!" Miyako and Hiroto said at the same time. Ayame drove the roadroller away from the mall but she bumped at least 80 people. While she was driving she said "Sorry" to those she bumped. "Wait aren't dinosaurs extinct?" Taijri asked.

"Yeah but my pocket gets anything from anywhere and any time period." Ayame replied and soon they were near the soccer clubhouse. They got down from the roadroller and Miyako burst the door open with her corn launcher. **(I got the idea from Miyako's story Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare.)**

"Woah don't you know how to knock?" Endou asked.

"Hello Mamoru-san!" Taijiri said.

"Fuyuppe is researching about Haruna's dream." Endou said.

"What they are having nightmares too." Taijiri asked in surprise.

"Yeah, even Natsumi got a nightmare. It will affect ev'ryone except you and Gouenji." Endou explained.

"Oh." Taijiri said while looking down. "Mamoru-kun!" Taijiri said.

"What is it Taijiri-chan?" Endou replied.

"I'm gonna have to leave the team!" Taijri said.

"?" They all said.

"But Taijiri what about Gouenji?" Ayame said and asked her friend.

"Ayame...just tell him I love him so much and...I'm sorry..." Taijiri said and started to make letters about her leave she didn't even know why she wanna leave. The thought came to her because she's blaming herself because her friends wait...no bestfriends are having nightmares and she's thinking that if she left less people will have bad luck or maybe there might be no bad luck that will happen on the team that's how much she cared for her friends.

"There now I'll need to mail it to them." Taijiri said and mailed the letters she then put up her disguise.

She wore a shirt and pants and tucked her hair in a cap to hide her gender. In her letter she only told her cousin(Endou) and her bestfriend (Ayame) and also Miyako. She said in the letter that she will leave for an around the world trip.

Taijiri's P.O.V.

I won't leave Japan! I'll make it a promise for Mamoru-kun, Gouenji-kun and my friends! I'll just make a plan to make sure they won't know me in my disguise.

**Secret Plan**

1. Tell Endou and the others that I'll leave for a around the world trip.

2. Write letters that I will leave at exactly 12/29/10 6:30 A.M. to make sure they won't catch up.

3. Dress in my disguise for them to know that I'm not really me.

4. Pass out as a guy who likes socer.

5. Enroll in Raimon Junior High to stay in touch with my friends.

6. Avoid acting girly to make sure that nobody will suspect me.

7. Final step: Play soccer with them and avoid your hat froom getting blown away by very strong wind and now you can stay with your friends for a while.

That's it my secret plan is done. But now I need to go and start my plan.

_**To be continued...**_

**That's it hope you like it! Thanks ChocLuvr101 for putting me in your fanfic Christmas Special 2010. **

**Miyako: Where are the others who should say please review and stuff.**

**Ayame: You mean them? *grabbed a telescope and let's Miyako see in her pocket***

**Miyako: *blushes***

**Me: What are they doing in there? *Grabs them from Ayame's pocket* *blushes***

**Ayame: Told you it'sromantic.**

**Hiroto: *painting Miyako's face on his paint board* *Reserving flowers and chocolates with a tag with a sign ****To: Miyako***

**Miyako: *blushes really red.* Uhh...**

**Me: *puts Hiroto back in* *Grabs Fidio***

**Fidio: Oh hi Miyako...**

**Miyako:Uhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Me: *Pushes the two together to kiss.***

**Miyako and Fidio: *blushes***

**Hiroto: FIDIO!**

**Fidio: What?**

**Hiroto: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Fidio: If it's war you want it's war you'll get *gets machine gun***

**Hiroto: *grabs Bazooka***

**Hiroto and Fidio: Fire in the hole!**

**Me: *raging* Erghhhhhhhhhh**

**Hiroto and Fidio: Eh**

**Me: Come here you ja*****es! You destroyed my house it realy is war! *throws a granade at them***

**Hiroto and Fidio: *blast off* We're blasting off like Team Rocket in Pokemon.**

**Miyako: Um...Taijiri?**

**Ayame: While Taijiri is chasing those two we would like to say thanks and please review! *catches a granade* *passes it to Miyako***

**Miyako: *throws it off the building***

**Naijeru: *catches the granade* Hey what's-BOOM!**

**Me: Sayonara people and Please review. get back here j**k*.**

**Hiroto and Fidio: Help Us! Hey wait I thought you like us, too?**

**Me: No your just my second and third ones but that doesn't mean I won't kill you!**

**Hiroto and Fidio: Were doomed!**

**Ayame: Please Review! :)**


	10. New Friends Arrival

**Ayame: Hi guys were back! Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Me: *pulls out unconcious Fidio and Hiroto* Oh hi guys!**

**Miyako: What did you do with them?**

**Me: Just hit them with a bazooka, played whack a pest with them and finally hit their heads with a giant steel hammer.**

**Miyako : Nnooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Ayame: Hahahahahahahahahaha! :P**

**Me: I did that to Shirou too.**

**Ayame: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! WHY SHIROU? *raging***

**Me: He killed my pet Triceratops and Parasaurolauphus with his freaking hissatsu technique!**

**Ayame: Get back here you little *e**!**

**Me: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! On with Chapter 10 while I run for my life! Help! Wild Ayame!**

**Miyako: *sighs* Meki-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven just the Oc's but not entries.**

**

* * *

**

When Gouenji read his letter he was felt with sorrow and pain knowing that Taijiri left him and all the girls cried because of the lose of their friend.

"How...how could she?" Gouenji muttered.

"Gouenji-kun...Taijiri told me to give you this little note." Ayame said and handed a note to him.

_Dear Gouenji,_

_I'm sorry for leaving but I hope you understand. I think ever since me and Ayame got here you guys had bad luck. I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. I love you very much Gouenji and good-bye._

_Love, Taijiri _

That's what contained the letter and from Miyako she learned how to do treeclimbing and was spying on them and kept on whispering "I'm really sorry guys...sorry Gouenji..." but nobody can hear her and soon she left.

Taijiri's P.O.V.

I was now taking the name Takemi. I enrolled on Raimon as a boy. When it was my first day there, Aki and Haruna came to greet me.

"Hello I've never see you around. Are you new here?" my childhood friend Aki asked.

"Since your just new on Raimon how do you feel and what did you think about when you enrolled?" Haruna asked.

"Uh..." I wasn't able to answer their question but soon the bell ringed.

"Sorry I need to go to my seat now." I told them and went away.

"Class we have a new student!" the teacher shouted. " Takemi come here and introduce yourself." he added.

"I am Takemi Shizuka. I love soccer and it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said and bowed. I was actually wearing the boys uniform and it felt more comfortable.

"Any questions about Takemi?" the teacher asked.

"Why does he wear a hat?" Kidou asked. I thought he was suspecting me but I soon answered "It's non of your bussiness as" I looked down and felt sudden pain and Kidou said "I'm sorry."

"Any questions?" the teacher asked again.

"May I talk with her for a private conversation outside, Sir?" Endou asked.

"Sure but only for 5 minutes." he answered.

We went outside and I said "Mamoru-niisan, I'm happy to see you again!" I said and hugged my cousin.

"Naijeru left, Takemi, with Fuyuppe. He said he's gonna travel the world with her." Endou said.

"Okay" I said and released him.

"So are you really Taijiri?" Endou asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself later Mamoru-niisan!" Takemi said and I left him and he soon followed me inside. I was in a seat beside my cousin Endou and my seat was exactly facing at the window so before the air can roam around the classroom it hits me first.

Gouenji was behind me. I shivered at the feeling that he might suspect me of being a girl since I'm pretty sensitive sometimes. Now I'm planning to hang-out with Miyako and Endou and of course Ayame. I don't want them to suspect me and when lunch came I ran out to the soccerfield and grabbed a soccer ball from my bag. I plan on playing for just 15 minutes and have the rest to eat.

I was playing and soon Gouenji spotted me...and he was with every member who joined Inazuma Japan.

"He seemed to be the new boy introduced today." Kazemaru said.

"Um...yeah I mentioned that I love soccer and I planned on playing soccer every lunch." I said.

"Would you like to join the soccer club?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure" I said. I ate my lunch for only 5 minutes today and Miyako dragged me to a corner.

"Ow...ow...stop pinching me Miya...Ouch!" I said.

"Theamasu!" she exclaimed loud enough only for me to hear.

"Yeah, yeah nice to see you again Miya and don't call me that!" I answered back to her.

"Wanna go treeclimbing?" Miyako suggested.

"But I don't know how?" I answered back and lied but a while ago I did by I didn't know how. Wierd stuff sometimes happen to me.

"Don't worry I'll teach you!" she said and grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were up on a tree.

"Wow it feels great up here!" I said and Haruna spotted me.

"Oi! You two stop playing around it's time for practice!" Haruna shouted to us. We went down and soon we went down to practice.

When we went down Natsumi told me "You'll be positioned as a midfielder." and I answered "Hai!"

Gouenji got the ball and passed it to...me? I got it and started running towards Endou's goal. I jumped up and did a little twirl which showed two dragons surrounding my body. One is red and the other is blue. "Dual Dragon Vortex V5!" I exclaimed as I did my killer shot. Everyone was shocked for me already having a killer shot. "Legend The Hand!" Endou exclaimed and tried to stop my killer shot but there was no luck but soon when I grabbed the ball from Endou and passed it to Ayame somebody called her.

"Ayame-onii-san! It's me Len! I'm your brother remember!" Len shouted. She caught off guard and replied "Hello Len-onii-san!" and everyone turned to him and cut practice.

"So your saying your Ayame's brother?" everyone exclaimed and both Ayame and Len nodded.

"Ahem...Excuse me guys I think I need to go to the comfort room for a while." I told them.

"Go ahead Takemi." Natsumi said and I ran full speed to the girls C.R. and took off my hat unluckily I left the door open and Tachimukai saw me.

"Uuhhhhhhhhhhh...Takemi.." he said and I faced his direction remembering my hat was off he was left mouth opened and his eyes widened. "Endou-san!" he shouted.

"No Tachimukai wait!" I said and he faced me "What?" he said.

"Please keep this a secret I beg you! Please!" I pleaded and he nodded.

"But you know you do look cute like a girl!" he said with a smile and a slight blush on his face which made me blushed a bit. "That's because I am one. Don't you remember I'm Taijiri, Gouenj's girlfriend!" I told him and he said "I know well, come on now their waiting!" he told me and I nodded and said "Fine" I answered and followed him and put on my hat.

When soccer practice was over we all went home and slept.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up lazily and I had this thought stuck in my mind _Why did Tachimukai blush when he gave me a comment? Does he like me? I don't get boys!._ I saw a new student a girl probably then we have a new seating arrangement but I begged my teacher not to exchange my seat and I was so lucky he agreed. Now, Tachimukai was infront of me, the new girl was beside me and Natsumi was behind me.

"Hello you seem to be new here may I ask what your name is?" I asked the new girl and she stared at me.

"Hi my name is Hanaka Sheshida. How about yours?" she answered and asked me. "Oh and here let me tell you somethings about me." Hanaka said and I thought _That's wierd._

"Nickname: Hana-chan

Age: 14

Birthday: 6 April

Gender: Female

Colour hair/eyes: Blonde/dark brown (shoulder length hair)

School: Tomiki Junior High but move to Raimon Junior High. Chilhood friend: Kazemaru Ichirouta. Hissastu techniques: Whirlwind of Infinity,Darkness zoom,Sonic Explozer,Fire Crash and Wind of Justice. I was a popular girl by her old school and I was great at soccer. But me and my soccer friends have been kidnap by a strange guy who never tell who he is. He use some potion to made Phoenix Clash change to evil. He ordered them to destroy Inazuma Japan with no reason. One day Inazuma Japan were practicing for their next match and that where Phoenix Clash appear. They challenge Inazuma Japan for a match.(is like the Aliea academy thing) Phoenix Clash was very strong, and they almost destroy all of their team lost to Inazuma Japan by 3-4. The potion dissapear in their body and all of them return to their normal self. I told my apologies to Endou to cause trouble to them and told the whole story. With that they all never meet each other again. I suddenly notice Kazemaru on her way home. At home, my parents said to me that we're moving to Inazuma Town due to my father's job there. I was happy as I was because I got to meet Inazuma Japan and Kazemaru again. Most of Inazuma Japan were shocked when knows that Hanaka became their manager. She meet again Kazemaru and talk about their past. Kazemaru didn't remember anything about me until I told everything about my past. I first to have a crush on Kazemaru but later I found Midorikawa that made my tomboy side change to sweet side. I even said that Midorikawa was cute and thats when I fell in love with Midorikawa. Even Midorikawa nevers felt anything on me, but I never gives up on him. I always have a fight with Hiroto since their first meet. I try her best in becoming the greatest manager. I kill anyone who try to teased me or Midorikawa. I always follow what Midorikawa said to me."

"Wow.." was all I could say.

"Hanaka introduce yourself on the front please" the teacher said.

"Hello classmates my name is Hanaka Sheshida. Nice to meet you." she said and bowed afterwards she ran towards her seat.

"Hanaka do you wanna eat lunch together?" I asked her.

"Sure but name first, please?" she told me.

"Oh yeah my name is Takemi Shizuka but you can call me Shimi." I told her.

We both laughed and turned our direction to the teacher. When lunch time came I went to my locker room and i felt something grabbed my hand.._Gouenji?_ I thought and placed some books in my locker and asked him "What do you want?" I even said that annoyed.

"Nothing" he said and let go of my hand. I then saw Hanaka and shouted to her "Hana-chan over here!" I shouted and she faced me.

"Shimi-kun coming!" Hanaka told me and I shivered when she called me kun but then I remembered I was enrolled in Raimon as a boy. But she was with someone else.

"Um...Hana-chan who is she?" I asked her.

"Oh she's my seatmate Shinako Mura." she told me and "Hi" Shinako told me and I answered "Hello."

"Hi, my name is Shinako. I like soccer and pissing Gouenji-kun and Kaze-kun is fun for me. I dislike rude people and people with no sense of humor. I am friendly but has quick changing moods and in extremely suceptible. I also like dancing." Shinako both told me and Hanaka.

"Um...Hinaka you met the Raimon Eleven before right" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, come on I'll both show you two to the team." I said and dragged both of them outside to the soccerfield.

"Kazemaru-kun!" Hanaka shouted and ran towards her childhood friend.

"Hana-chan nice to see you again!" Kazemaru shouted at her.

"Good noon Hana-chan!" Midorikawa greeted her.

"G-good noon Midorikawa-kun!" Hanaka greeted him back and blushed a bit unluckily Hiroto saw it.

"Say, Hana-chan you like Midorikawa-kun don't you!" Hiroto said with a playful smile.

"What? Take that back Hiroto-kun!" Hanaka said and went in rage _She could be pretty angry sometimes. _I thought. Hanaka started to chase Hiroto while carrying a log.

"Get back here Hiroto! I'll get you, you j***!" Hanaka shouted angrily but Hiroto run playfully and he bumped Miyako and their position well, it's kinda romantic. Hiroto was on top and his hand was on top of Miyako's and all I could do was laugh and giggle. Miyako blushed redder than the darkest color of red and so did Hiroto and before Hnaka can even hit Hiroto Midorikawa grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her in for a hug and she blushed which made her let go of the log she was holding and Ayame and Aki was behind...Miyako and Hiroto? When Hiroto was trying to get up...Ayame pushed him! And you know people how that ended up, Miyako and Hiroto kissed and somehow somehow behind the tree was watching and went in rage.

"Hiroto you j****ss! I'll get you for stealing _**my**_ Miyako!"someone from behind spoke.

"Fidio? Who said Miyako was _**yours**_? She's _**mine**_ you j***!" Hiroto answered back while he got off Miyako and helped her up. Miyako was blushing really red and I was dying of laughing "N-nice on-one M-miya!" I said while trying not to laugh. Midorikawa was enjoying his moment with Hanaka and then they went away of course I saw that but then I saw a strange figure who looks a lot like Aphrodi.

"Aphrodi?" I asked but it was no good it wasn't Aphrodi.

"I-is A-aphrodi there?" the strange figure asked shyly but soon I found out she was a girl.

"Yeah sure folow me." I told her. She has long white hair and the color of her hair matches her eyes and somehow she almost looks like Aphrodi's twin.

"Aphrodi-nii-chan!" the girl shouted towards Aphrodi.

"Nii-chan?" I asked her.

"Aphrodi is my cousin." she told me and I was surprised but then it started raining then thuunder and lightning came she hugged a random guy...she hugged Sakuma. She blushed after that.

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhhh...Sorry." she told him.

"Don't worry I don't mind." he answered back whenAphrodi was walking towards us she smiled at the sight of the girl.

"Yu-chan what are you doing her?" Aphrodi asked her.

"Nii-chan papa said I need to e-enroll here." she said.

"Arrigato, Takemi-kun for bringing her to me." Aphrodi said and thanked me and I just shooked my head and replied but then Hanaka and Midorikawa came back holding hands?

Hiroto was quarreling with Fidio and Miyako was watching with a smile and I could just smile but then strong wind blew and I grabbed a hold of my cap but it was barely showing my hair I grabbed my hair clip from my pocket and put it on my cap so that it won't fly away.

"Um...Aphrodi-san what is her name?" I asked.

"My name is Yuki Aoi." she told me.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan." I answered and bowed. "My name is Takemi Shizuka and it's very nice to meet you." I added.

"Aphrodi is my cousin my parents died in a plane crash when I was 5...I was the only one who survived. Aphrodi's father took me in so I call her Nii-chan and she calls me Yu-chan. I like mother nature, playing soccer, fighting wiith people, and my bestfriend my pet Eagle 'Wind'. I dislike thunder and lightning." Yuki told us but I did saw a bit of pain when she was talking about the plane crash.

But then something in Haruna's, Rika's, and my hand started to glow. Bracelets? I remembered that Touko gave me and Haruna bracelets and I was wearing a pink one and Haruna's wearing a black one. Strange figures came with lightning struck behind them and it almost hit Yuki.

"Yuki-chan!" I shouted with a bit of worried in my voice.

_**To be continued...**_

**Miyako: Well come back and...where did Ayame go?**

**Me: I'm here quick lend me your corn launcher!**

**Miyako: *gets corn launcher* But why?**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Miyako: *gives it to me***

**Me: Take this Ayame! *Shoots***

**Ayame: *grabs rock launcher* You think I'm down that easy? *shoots***

**Fidio and Hiroto: Oh Meki-chan~! *raging towards Meki***

**Me: Uh-oh triple trouble! Run! *runs***

**Miyako: *grabs corn launcher from floor* You two stop doing that or else you get it!**

**Fidio and Hiroto: Anything for you Miyako. Hey! She's mine!**

**Fidio: *grabs machine gun* Fire in the hole!**

**Hiroto: *dodges and grabs bazooka* Take this jac****!**

**Boom! Boom! Boom! **

**Me: *gets stuck in the middle of Fidio and Hiroto's war* Uh-oh...**

**Fidio and Hiroto: *shoots Meki***

**Me: *dodges***

**Fido and Hiroto: *dodges***

**Naijeru: Nothing could make this day wor- BOOM!**

**Fidio and Hiroto: *laughs at Naijeru***

**Naijeru: All right who did that? *rages and grabs rocket launcher and loads it.***

**Me: *points at Hiroto and Fidio* They did it onii-chan.**

**Ayame: There you are Meki-chan! *shoots***

**Me: *dodges* bye and please review! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Naijeru: *shoots Hiroto and Fidio* Take that you ba*****s!**

**Fidio and Hiroto: *turns into ashes* Hey that's it! *shoots Naijeru***

**Naijeru: *grabs shields and shields himself.**

**Miyako: Once again please review. *almost got hit* All right you a**h***s! You really did it this time! *shoots with corn launcher***

**Mostly this ended up in a war but it will work out soon. Thanks for reading and Please Review! :)**

**-?**_**  
**_

Chapter 10: New Friends Arrival


	11. A Friend Reunion!

**Ayame: Hi guys! I'm taking over for Meki-chan today. She's kinda busy.**

**At Meki's room**

_**Meki: Furanchesuka! Do not touch that! No not that one Bariosu!**_

_**Bariosu: It's a very cute antique bracelet!**_

_**Furanchesuka: I know!**_

_**Meki: It's my lucky charm bracelet!**_

**Nakamura: Hi guys I'm Nakamura, I'll be another Oc in this chapter! Call me Naka-chan!**

**Airona: Hello! I'm Airona and I'm an Oc, too! Call me Rona-chan!**

**Meki: So so so so so so sorry for not updating well, I'm rank 1 in class and needs to review for exams and competitions.**

**Girls: On with Chapter 11! Meki does not own Inazuma Eleven! No bad comments!**

**...**

**Chapter 11: A Friend Reunion!**

"I-i'm just fine, Shimi-kun." Yuki answered Takemi(Taijiri).

The weather was cleared out and magically back to normal. Taijiri had an uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen. Just when she thought that the day would be perfect, she heard a female voice calling her.

"Taijiri-chan! Long time no see!" a girl with a voice from behind said coming up to the team.

_"Yikes! Nakamura keep your mouth shut!" _Taijiri thought.

"Sorry, but your mistaken. There is no Taijiri in here." Haruna told her.

"Yeah, you might think that their is a Taijiri here, but there is none." Ayame told her.

"Hello, I'm Nakamura, I'll know Taijiri in whatever she wears and I say she's the one with the cap!" Nakamura said.

"What?" Taijiri(disguised as Takemi) asked making them think she's not the insane one.

"Sorry but his name is Takemi Shizuka." Hanaka said with Midorikawa beside her.

"No, That's Taijiri Endou alright!" Nakamura shouted and scanned Takemi(Taijiri) but Taijiri followed were ever her eyes are.

"Ah huh!" Nakamura said but before she can even remove Taijiri's cap a female voice stopped her.

"Naka-chan! Please slow down! Mei-chan and I are having a hard time catching up to you! Stop you green headed girl!" another female said.

"Yeah slow down a bit!" another female said, too.

"Eh? You two run too slow!" Nakamura said.

"And you run too fast!" the two girls shouted in unison.

"I'm Airona, you guys can call me Rona." Airona said. She has short blue hair until her shoulders and has red eyes, she was wearing a purple headband.

"I'm Meiko, nice to meet ya!" Mekio said cheerfully, she has mixed colors of her hair that is black and blue and has odd eye color, red on the left and blue on the right or maybe vice versa.

Nakamura is a girl with long green hair until elbows and pretty green eyes.

_"Psst! Mei-san I think the __**girl **__with the cap can see me!" P told Meiko._

_"You mean she's a girl? How come she's wearing a boys uniform? And how do you know she can see you?" Meiko asked._

_"If she can't see me then why is her face like that!" P said._

Meiko looked at Taijiri and her face seems scared than ever.

Taijiri's P.O.V.

_"Great! Can my day get any worst!" I thought._

_"Yes it can!" a voice answered me and seeing it was a ghost it freaked me out._

_"Uh...w-who a-are y-you?" I asked the voice._

_"I'm Meiko P, Meiko's ghostly friend but you can call me P." P answered me._

_"O-okay! Nice to meet you" _I said and the voice left and went to Meiko. Then I probably saw a boyish figure I realized who it was.

"Toretsagamei..." I whispered. The figure got closer and closer that he soon hugged me tightly then I saw Gouenji got a bit jealous.

"Taijiri...I missed you." Toretsagamei said.

"Um...why is he hugging him?" Endou asked.

"What idiots!" a familiar voice said.

"Onii-chan!" I shouted and all eyes turned to me.

"I e-mailed you guys and you still didn't know!" Naijeru shouted and let out and glared at all of them.

"Look guys! My brother Selim and my cousin Sota is here, too!" Miyako said with a smile.

Airona and Nakamura surrounded me, not knowing what to do they suddenly removed my cap releasing my hair and seems I just got a hair cut my hair is the same length to Nakamura's hair. Then unexpectedly I got a hug from someone, Gouenji.

"Taijiri-chan...I will never leave your side again." Gouenji said. Toretsagamei somehow felt jealous.

Selim soon came and glare at both Hiroto and Fidio and seems jealous about seeing Fuyuka with Naijeru.

"Wait!" shouted Hanaka, Shinako, and Yuki.

"Shimi-ku-we mean uh...Your a GIRL?" they added.

"Uh...yeah, about that..." Taijiri said and told them the whole story.

"Toretsagamei, right? Your Taijiri's ex-crush!" Naijeru said.

"Onii-chan!" Taijiri said and blushed out of embarassment.

"And Airona-sama was your ex-crush!" Taijiri shouted with a playful smile and smirked.

This made Airona blush. "Eh?" She said in a blank tone. This kinda made Fuyuka jealous that she ignored Naijeru everytime.

"Oh yeah, Endou-kun..." Taijiri said.

"What?" Endou asked.

"You like Natsumi! You like Natsumi!" Taijiri shouted and the two blushed. "Endou-kun, umm...our parents want us to stay at your house cause I may accidentally burned my house." Taijiri added.

"Oh no, wait, I'll be in hell!" Endou said.

Taijiri pointed a dagger on him and said "Say that again Mamoru-senpai!"

"Hey, guys what's up?" a boyish voice asked.

"Yuuya-san!" both Yuki and Aphrodi shouted.

"Fuyuppe!" Yuuya said and hugged her with made Naijeru jealous and dragged him away from Fuyuka.

"Hey dude, back off. She's my girlfriend, punk!" Naijeru said at the same time glaring.

"For your information I knew Fuyuppe Ono since birth!" Yuuya shouted.

"Liar! If you knew her then I should have met you!" Taijiri shouted defending her bestfriend.

"Ugh...fine." Yuuya said. "I'm Yuuya, I'm Yuki's elder brother." he added.

"Looks more like a father to me!" Miyako said playfully and everyone laughed.

"Let's play soccer!" Ayame shouted.

"No that's too tiring!" Nakamura and Airona shouted and all eyes turned to them.

"Soccer is fun!" both Taijiri and Meiko shouted.

"Wow, we have a lot in common." Both of them added.

"I guess new members means ne relationships coming, ae Taijiri?" Ayame said as she didn't know somebody was spying on her.

"I'll get you Ayame!" ? said

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Hi guys! Thea is my real name! So don't you dare call me Themitz in Facebook!**

**Ayame: Whatever, Themitz!**

**Thea: Hey! (strangles Ayame)**

**Bariosu: Miku-sama! Stop that now! You are the cutest Vocaloid EVER!**

**Furanchesuka: (chasesd Bariosu with a bolo!) Luka-sama! I AM THE CUTEST!**

**Nygel: I'm Nygel, Nice to meet you. X3**

**Thea: Soooo sorry for not updating I'll probably get tortured by my dad. Please review and sorry if this is short to you. Please don't review any bad comments. And for Ocs please give me 2 truths about your Ocs and One lie. We're gonna play a tricky game on the next chapter. A bit clue:**

_**Next, Selim, Naijeru, and Yuuya are on aFight for Fuyuppe. But, yet Airona is jealous and wants to make Naijeru hers. Two peopla makes a deal to find out who will get who. With Taijiri, Takato has told her he loved her and yet Taijiri does not know what to do. Find out in the next chapter.**_

**Thea: Thanks again!**


	12. Author's Note

**For all readers of my story, (New Found Love) I will leave a note and please do not consider this as a chapter for my story for this is just a note.**

**Author's Note**

_Dear Readers and Oc's in my story,_

_Please submit your truth and lies first. You may just give one if you can't think of another truth. Please help me for beginning with chapter 12. I can't think of anything to put in chapter 12. Please put some ideas for chapter 12, I gave the summary and I want to dedicate a part of it to the oc's. Please don't mind the summary I put in the last chapter. Please give your ideas soon because I want to dedicate this chapter to the Oc's and I want the next chapter to have more parts for other's Oc than mine. Please send your ideas as soon as you read this note from me. Thank you a lot for reading my story and supporting it. Thanks for reading and please reply as soon as you read this meassage. Thanks again. Sorry for bothering. I lost my story insticts when I got sick. Please pray for it to come back. Thanks! =)_

_Author, Thea_


	13. Where Is Meiko?

**Thea: Hiya people! I had no ideas for Chapter 12 so my bro did it, isn't that right bro?**

**Nygel: You got it sis! Can't really think of a good title for the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: We don't know who owns Inazuma Eleven but it's definitely not us!**

**Chapter 12: Where Is Meiko?**

Early in the morning at 4:00 A.M. Endou woke up and started to slap his cousin, Naijeru. And starts to shake him.

"Wake up we have training!" Mamoru shouted.

"Mamoru-senpai! Keep it down!" Taijiri shouted and hid under her bed sheets. But with that Naijeru woke up and fell off his bed landing on his head.

"Taijiri! I got the soccer ball you wanted!" A familiar voice from outside the house shouted. Taijiri got out of the house and saw her friend Ayame but no ball.

"Umm...Ayame-chan...where is the ball?" Taijiri asked. And Ayame took something out from her 5 centimeter pocket to reveal a giant soccer ball.

"Minna! The training ball's here onii-chan!" Taijiri shouted.

"Great kick it towards here!" Naijeru shouted from their down hill backyard and waving his hand on Taijiri.

"Okay Onii-chan!" Taijiri shouted and tried to kick the ball but it was to heavy.

_**After 10 minutes...**_

"Hey! Where the hell is the ball?" Naijeru shouted angrily and Taijiri got pissed. She did her killer shot 'Elemental Mage Strike' to the ball and it started rolling down hill. But right that moment Naijeru turned around facing Endou. The ground started shaking.

"I feel like an earthquake's coming." Naijeru said.

"Aahhh...a-ahhh" Endou said with a blank expression and pointed behind Naijeru.

"Huh?" Naijeru turned around seeing the giant soccer ball rolling towards him.

"Wah!" Naijeru screamed. Until Fuyuppe came to their backyard and saw the giant soccerball rolling towards dogged the ball and Endou got wiped out. Fuyuka remained standing there. When Selim saw Fuyuka!

Selim started running towards her but then...his foot slipped over Taijiri's mud trap.

"Gomen, Selim-san!" Taijiri said and Miyako sweatdropped. Fuyuka stood there dumbfounded. The ball almost hit her when...

"Lightning Strike!" a familiar voice shouted and tried to stop the giant soccer ball.

"Innocence Block!" Naijeru shouted as his left hand turned into a giant claw and tried to stop the ball to protect Fuyuka.

"Naijeru-kun, Yuuya-san!" Fuyuppe said with worried eyes. Naijeru powered up and dug the claws into the ball making it pop out. The air from the ball released but because of Naijeru's Innocence Block he was protected from all the air while Yuuya was almost getting blown away. Fuyuka hid behind Naijeru until it stopped.

"Give us the small ball!" Endou shouted.

"That was the small ball!" Taijiri shouted angrily. Everyone on the backyard but taijiri and Ayame thought that Ayame and Taijiri's minds were up side down.

"Give us the extra extra large ball!" Naijeru shouted thinking that the extra extra large ball was the small one. Ayame smirked and Taijiri grinned. Ayame took out the extra extra large ball from her 5 centimeter pocket and Taijiri called her friends for help kicking it down. The ball was as big as the...Eiffel Tower. When every friend of Taijiri was ready they all used their hissatsu techniques to kick it down.

From afar Naijeru, Selim, Endou, Yuuya, and Fuyuka saw the ball was small and laughed.

"Their brains really are up side down!" Yuuya said while laughing.

"Aahhh I don't think so..." Fuyuka said and panicked. The ground started shaking but it was stronger than before! All the boys turned around and saw what Naijeru asked for...a very huge soccer ball.

"Naijeru! You caused this you stop it!" The three boys said while Fuyuka took the sidewalk.

"I'll just pop it again!" Naijeru said surely.

"Onii-chan! That ball is made of rubber! So you won't pop it again." Taijiri said while smiling at the second sentence.

"Oh Crap!" Naijeru said and the ball was getting closer and closer until they all got hit and blown away by the ball. Naijeru chased the ball and used his hissatsu technique, 'Stardust Block'. The ball was sent flying to Mongolia when a little girl saw it.

"Look, mommy a shooting star!" the little girl said. Getting closer...closer...closer... then...BOOM!

Naijeru whistled as he saw the news on t.v.

"SOMEBODY KICKED A GIANT SOCCER BALL TO MONGOLIA! And discovered a new lake that ...can make you young again. Look at me now I don't have beared!" the newscaster said and Taijiri laughed.

"Onii-chan! Check this out!" Taijiri shouted but no response. She checked everywhere until...Taijiri saw a note.

_It's 7:00 in the morning. I left at 6:30 for me not to be late._

_Check the time before you leave. Walked with Fuyuka._

_-Naijeru._

"Onii-chan always does this!" Taijiri shouted and checked the time...it was 8:00 in the morning! Taijiri saw Nakamura running and called her.

"Naka-chan!" Taijiri shouted and called her. Nakamura turned and saw Takato walking.

"Taiji-chan!" Nakamura said and tripped. Taijiri got out of the house on her bike and saw Takato walking.

"Hey it's Takato...maybe he over slept." Nakamura said.

"He's cute when he sleeps..." Taijri said.

"You stalked him before?" Nakamura said curiously.

"Well, 4 years ago...but I got over him." Taijiri said.

"You did?" Nakamura said and Taijiri nodded.

"What? It's not like he's the hottest guy on school?" Taijiri said.

"Yes he is!" Nakamura said.

"No he's not! Gouenji is!" Taijiri shouted. When Takato heard their conversation.

"Idiots!" Takato said."You do realize we are late right?" Takato added.

"What did you sa-...Huh?" The two girls said.

"You do realize it's already 9:00..." Takato said then Taijiri and Nakamura panicked. Nakamura ran as fast as she can while Taijiri rode her bike. Nakamura caught up with Taijiri and Taijiri saw Takato on a taxi.

"I'm not gonna be the lazy one!" Nakamura shouted. The taxi Takato was riding accidentally bumped Nakamura but no harm done (Nakamura was made of STEEL! STEEL people! Steel!) Then the driver lost control and accidentally bumped Taijiri.

"Aaahhhhh!" Taijiri shouted but was not hurt at all her bike got squished at the part of the school. Nakamura bumped the two and Taijiri fell over Takato. Nakamura jumped in happiness but accidentally slipped on the floor which knocked her down unconcious. Takato helped Taijiri up which Kogure saw and caught everything on video. Once Taijiri and Takato left. Nakamura slept on the floor.

"Hehehehehe..." Kogure (the little devil) laughed as he took pictures of Nakamura sleeping.

"Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Nakamura shouted which gave Kogure the creeps thinking that Nakamura was possessed by a Peanut Butter ghost (what an idiot!). Kogure went back to class-A.

_**In class-A...**_

"Onii-chan!" Taijiri shouted angrily at her brother.

"Well, you did slept late because of talking to Ayame in facebook, remember?" Naijeru said calmly. (We're pretty sure everybody knows facebook! If you don't then raise your hand! XD)

_**Flashback...**_

_Ayame: Hi Teiajiri!_

_Taijiri: Hi Ayame!_

_Ayame: So why do you wanna talk?_

_Taijiri: There's something we're gonna do..._

_Ayame: What?_

_Taijiri: ...(blah! blah! blah!)_

_Ayame: Oohh...I get it now..._

_**End Flashback...**_

"Oh I remember now!" Taijiri said.

"People, people. Let's end this conversation and head to the match!" Gouenji shouted.

"Sure, Gouenji-kun!" Taijiri said sweetly and Naijeru was shocked.

"Nice Taijiri? I never saw her this nice!" Naijeru exclaimed when Taijiri punched him.

"Oh actually she's always very nice. I see her a lot very nice...Yeah..." Naijeru said and Taijiri took Gouenji's hand and Gouenji was like with the 'what-the-heck' face.

"Weird people..."Gouenji said. Then everyone went to the soccer club to think about their next match.

"Hey guys can I reccomend a match for you?" Taijiri asked.

"Yeah, sure." Everybody said.

"I've been itching to do a match against another team ever since we became FFI champions..." Mamoru said. Taijiri grabbed her phone and called someone.

Taijiri: Mio-chan were in!

?: Really? Thanks Taijii-chan!

Taijiri: Sure no prob!

?: We'll see you tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. then!

Taijiri: Sure bye!

?: Bye!

"Oh Haruna-chan, do you know anyone who has the family name Otonashi as well? A girl?" Taijiri asked.

"Well, my mom and dad told me that I have a step sister but not so bad...she said that she's kind but I never met her..." Haruna answered. Soon, everyone started to go home. They all slept and Taijiri had a dream:

_?: *chuckles*_

_Taijiri: Who are you?_

_?: Hahahaha!_

_Taijiri: Wha? Wait I can't hear clearly!_

_?:...*goes away*_

_Taijiri: W-wait don't leave!_

"Taijiri! It's time for our next match!" Naijeru and Endou yelled at her!

"Ugh...stop it! It'll be on 5 in the afternoon!" Taijiri shouted and got pissed because it was the weekends.

"Oh...let's practice then!" Naijeru and Endou said and pulled out her bed sheets causing Taijiri to fall down.

"Will you chill? I'm coming!" Taijiri said and got ready. She took a quick bath, wore her training clothes and walked to the soccer field with Naijeru and Endou when they saw another group there.

"Mio-chan! Roseann! Kasumi-chan! Mitoyo-san! And...Ayame-chan?" Taijiri said and called out names when she saw her old soccer goup.

"Oh hi Taiji-chan! Long time no see!" a girl shouted. She has black hair until her elbows and have brown highlights. A part of her bangs almost covered her eyes.

"Who is she Taijiri?" Endou and Naijeru asked.

"Oh her name is Mitaru Otonashi. She's Haruna's step sister. She was a part of their team when I visited a few days ago." Taijiri explained.

"Hey Teiajiri!" Ayame said. Taijiri was a bit shocked to see Ayame in her...in her...old jersey?

"So what's with the jersey?" Taijiri asked.

"Later on, on the game I'm still playing for the Flower Lovers Group!" Ayame said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" They heared 4 voices. They turned around to see Meiko, Genda, Airona, and Nakamura.

"Hey who are they?" The 4 of them asked.

"Taijiri's old soccer club." Ayame said.

"Yeah, well we better train Raimon Eleven! Let's go!" Endou shouted. They all trained and after that Taijiri was the earliest one to the field. She only saw Ayame weeping.

"Huh? Ayame-chan! What's wrong?" Taijiri asked.

"Um...Taijiri-chan!" Ayame said and hugged her friend.

"Why? Tell me who did this to you?" Taijiri said and clenched her fist.

"It's nobody Taijiri, it's just that...I don't love Shirou-kun anymore..." Ayame explained with her eyes on the ground and Taijiri gasped.

"Huh? But I thought..." Taijiri was gonna continue when Ayame glared at someone behind a tree.

"Akihiro!" Ayame shouted and saw a black haired boy woth dark onyx eyes.

"Long time no see, Ayame, and Taijiri!" Akihiro said. Ayame blushed and Taijiri saw that.

"Are you serious? Your inlove with Hiro-kun?" Taijiri whispered to Ayame and she nodded. Soon both teams arrived and Taijiri ran to her old team.

"So who's your new captain? I want to meet her!" Taijiri said cheerfully and Kasumi and Christine smirked.

"You are!" They all shouted.

"Wha-?" Taijiri said and somebody called her.

"Taijiri, what are you doing there?" Gouenji said and stared at the girls.

"They want me to be their captain..." Taijiri explained.

"You maybe ready to say good-bye to us but were not ready to say good-bye to you!" Kasumi said. Taijiri looked at the managers who nodded and Taijiri smiled.

_**In the Soccer Clubhouse...**_

"Are you sure Selim?" Airona asked.

"Of course! All we need to do is pretend that your dating Naijeru and I'm dating Fuyuka. Then they'll break up." Selim said.

"Oh but how do we get them to do that?" Airona asked.

"It's simple..." Selim said and explained the plan to Airona.

"Oh that's good! Shall we inform the others?" Airona said as she giggled.

"Of course!" Selim said. The two walked out and headed for the soccer field. They saw Taijiri on the other side.

"Hey Tine-chan, got any new hissatsus?" Taijiri and Ayame asked. All in their team looked down and Ayame and Taijiri had a confused look.

"Well you see...no." Kasumi said and Taijiri and Ayame sighed.

"Ever since you and Captain left the team, we never... fought another match but we just kept practicing..." Christine said while looking down. Taijiri got pissed.

"You did what! You should have had another member of the team reccomend a match for you so you could keep improving! You can't always rely on me and Ayame! Were not always gonna be with you! How many times do we need to practice to get you to master one trick, huh?" Taijiri said angrily and all members took a step backward. They all frowned and Ayame sighed.

"Calmm down Taiji-chan! How can we have a soccer match with them if your scaring them!" Ayame shouted and Taijiri sighed she calm down and started to look for Meiko.

"Hey, where's Mei-san?" Taijiri asked.

_**With Meiko and Genda...**_

"That was weird, I thought we were with them a few minutes ago?" Meiko asked Genda looking around.

"Yeah me, too. We were with Ayame and Taijiri and Nakamura, and then they disappeared like that? How weird?" Genda said also looking around the trees and some monkeys on the tree.

"Gosh, it's like a forest in here." Meiko said.

"Maybe we are in one!" Genda said and panicked.

_'Oh Pika I just hope you found a way out of here.' _Meiko thought.

_'Sorry Mei-san, I already looked around and saw nothing but trees.' _Pika said.

_'Oh I just wish we could get there before they start the match.' _Meiko and Genda thought. Little did they know that they were just in Natsumi's little green house...or should I say BIG green house.

_**Back to the soccer field...**_

"No! We are not starting until Genda-kun and Mei-san is here you understand!" Taijiri shouted at her bored cousin. "You may start practicing but we are not going to contiue this until Genda and Meiko are here!" Taijiri added and Endou sighed.

"Taiji-chan, we want to have a soccer match!" Kazemaru said.

"And then you will have to wait!" Ayame answered for Taijiri.

_**Back with Meiko and Genda...**_

"Look its a monkey, Mei-san!" Genda said.

"So?" Meiko said trying to look for food.

"Well, maybe we could be friends with him and ask him for some bananas!" Genda pointed out.

"Good point." Meiko said and sat down on the grass with Genda and started eating. They didn't know that the others are waiting for them.

**Thea: Okay that's about it! And what's wrong with you people! Not reading Author's Note! Now I had to follow what my brother told me for this chapter! I told you I lost my story incstincts! Wait, did I get the spelling, right? I'm pretty sure I didn't...**

**Nygel: Yes! I did a chapter! **

**Ayame: Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever!**

**Thea: Complaining cause I'm gonna make you sound cruel? *smirks***

**Ayame: Wha-when?**

**Thea: Thanks for reading and please review and people I cancelled the game! And next time I put an Author's Note and nobody read it, I promise you I will NEVER continue this story!**


End file.
